


Теперь я буду восхищаться тобой

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daily Routine, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Когда в голову Кисе прилетел первый мяч – он записался в баскетбольный клуб. На двадцатом с хвостиком – он почувствовал себя влюбленным.





	Теперь я буду восхищаться тобой

Когда в голову Кисе прилетел первый мяч – он записался в баскетбольный клуб. На двадцатом с хвостиком – он почувствовал себя влюбленным. Причем оба судьбоносных мяча выскользнули из совершенно разных рук.

\- Извини!

Именно так он познакомился с Алекс, игравшей в тот день со своими учениками на стритбольной площадке. Кисе без колебаний кинул на скамейку сумку, пиджак и присоединился к их игре. Алекс широко улыбнулась ему и вновь кинула ему мяч.

\- Я даю тебе фору.

\- Не будьте ко мне так снисходительны, - улыбнулся Кисе, не догадываясь, что подписывается на очередное поражение. Сдув челку с лица, он сосредоточился на женской фигуре, стоявшей под кольцом противника, и, не удержавшись, открыл счет – трехочковым Мидоримы.

\- Nice, - удовлетворенно кивнула Алекс.

Кагами и Химуро одновременно вздрогнули. Они слишком хорошо знали Алекс и ее методы обучения. На родной язык она переходит лишь в одном случае. Когда готовится преподать слишком наглому баскетболисту урок.

Кисе не успевал остановить ее дриблинг – ощущал лишь запах ее духов. Пытаясь заблокировать ее данк – чувствовал лишь бьющие по лицу ее распущенные волосы. В ее руках мяч ожил и, задорно сверкая своей апельсиновой обшивкой, раз за разом проскальзывал мимо ладоней Кисе. И, даже скопировав коронный прием Алекс, он не смог ее обыграть – потому что у нее совсем другой уровень игры.  
Всплеском адреналина в крови отозвалась эта игра, стремительная и порывистая. Как сама Алекс.

Кисе буквально задыхался от этого – от ощущения соперничества, от сдавливающего грудную клетку восхищения. Изумленный, но не раздавленный; с ноющей ногой, но воодушевленный, он, казалось, снова перенесся во времена Тейко, когда таким же недостижимым и невероятным соперником казался Аомине.

Его охватила эйфория, дрожью пробежавшаяся по разгоряченному телу.

\- Я хочу сыграть с тобой снова, Алекс-сан!

Она широко улыбнулась ему и, словно в насмешку, потрепала за щеки.

\- Все в твоих руках, Рёта.

Короткий вдох-изумление. Нервно сглотнуть – торопливо подыскивая слова, чтобы ответить ей. Впервые в его сознании образ привлекательной девушки и любимая игра сплелись в единое целое – и это невольно заставило его потеряться. В своих чувствах.

Поэтому он даже не сразу понял, говорит ли она о тренировке или о чем-то другом.

***

Она написала ему первой – видимо, спросила номер у Кагами, - и пригласила сыграть на выходных. Однако игра не задалась сразу – едва они разыграли мяч, как небо заволокло тяжелыми тучами. Спустя несколько мгновений сверкнула молния и, словно по ее сигналу, зарядил ливень, загнавший их в ближайшую кофейню.

\- Я видела твою игру на Зимнем Кубке, - улыбнулась Алекс. – Ты был хорош, и мне даже показалось, что ты сможешь победить Тайгу. Но пока еще тебе не хватает опыта.

\- В отличие от Кагами-ччи, мне не так повезло с учителем, - усмехнулся Кисе.

Говорить о Кагами было просто – хотя бы потому что к нему не тянуло так, как сейчас тянуло к Алекс. Или раньше – к Аомине. Хотя даже с Аомине было по-другому: бесконечная гонка-соперничество, поочередный перехват мяча и торопливый спринт к финишу.

С Алекс хотелось притормозить – здесь и сейчас.

Словно почувствовав настроение Кисе, она шутливо ударила его по плечу и предложила заказать перекусить.

\- Только если позволишь оплатить счет мне, Алекс-сан! – выпалил Кисе и прикусил губу.

Как глупо. Предлагать подобное американке – значит, оскорбить ее. Но Кисе всегда везло – сегодняшний вечер не стал исключением.

\- Я совсем отвыкла от таких галантных парней, - подмигнула она. – В Америке все по-другому!

Кисе пришлось признаться самому себе, что он впервые за долгое время испытывал некоторое волнение перед девушкой, хотя бы потому что ее было нечем поражать.

Между ними – две разные культуры и разница в возрасте. А что у них общего, кроме любви к баскетболу и цвета волос?

В тот вечер, впрочем, ничего больше и не потребовалось. Они много, до упоения много говорили о баскетболе – перебивая друг друга и хватая за руки, требуя внимания.

Опустошались и вновь заполнялись кофейные чашки, исчезали пирожные с блюда и ливень перестал барабанить по окнам.

Кисе же потерялся во времени и пространстве, словно наяву переживая рассказываемые Алекс истории игр в женской NBA. Без устали задавая ей вопросы, он все ярче и ярче представлял перед собой игровую площадку. Видел каждую распасовку и каждый бросок. Каждый успех и каждое падение Алекс.

Видел и хотел ощутить это в реальности – вместе с ней. От охватившего его волнения к щекам прилила кровь и он, наклонившись к ней, выпалил:

\- Научи меня баскетболу!

И тут же – невольно задержал дыхание в ожидании ее ответа.

Прости, но у меня уже есть двое учеников. Боюсь, ты еще не готов учиться у меня. Не смеши меня, малыш Рёта. Вариантов было много – обычно самоуверенный Кисе никак не мог придумать хотя бы одну причину для согласия.

\- Ты ведь потом еще пожалеешь об этом, Рёта, - хитро усмехнулась Алекс и облизала пальцы, испачканные в креме от пирожных. – Ведь я очень требовательный педагог.

Кисе нервно сглотнул и явно не от предстоящих тягот обучения. Он чувствовал, что ему приготовили простую ловушку. Сколько раз он уже проходил это с другими девушками.

Но сейчас перед ним – Алекс. Рядом с ней его начинало лихорадить, и было сложно сосредоточиться. Вдох-выдох, и скользнуть в этот водоворот чувств в попытке догнать Алекс.

Она сейчас – далеко впереди, с развевающимися волосами, торопливо уводящая от него апельсиновый мяч. И это чертовски возбуждало.  
Потому что он не мог скопировать эти волнующие движения.

\- Ты не знаешь, насколько я способный ученик.

Весь ураган чувств запереть за привычной широкой улыбкой. Пока между ними – действительно слишком много различий.  
Всего лишь один точный бросок – и Кисе потерялся в водовороте охвативших его чувств. Желание-восхищение, возбуждение-азарт, страсть-смятение – все они носили двойственный характер, и с каждым взглядом на Алекс внутри него все запутывалось лишь сильнее.  
Единственным ориентиром оставалась сама Алекс.

Словно почувствовав это, она протянула ему руку.

\- Все в твоих руках, Рёта.


End file.
